


Photo Model

by KayMika



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 00:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20055196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayMika/pseuds/KayMika
Summary: “Has Regis been bothering you again,” Weskham asks through the video chat.





	Photo Model

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to stellacanta for beta-reading^^  
and to owlymerlin for coming up with the English term ^^
> 
> Just something that was inspired by a prompt from the rare pairs army 
> 
> Raiting M just to be save

Photo Model

Disclaimer: I own nothing and I’m not making any money with it

“Has Regis been bothering you again,” Weskham asks through the video chat.

“Would I be able to talk to you, if he hasn't,” Cor asks, flipping through the magazine he holds in his hands, legs on Cid’s desk, swinging his feet to an imagined tune. “But that isn't why I called you. I wanted to ask you for some tips and tricks. Seeing that you are an expert.” Cor turns the magazine towards the camera, showing it to Weskham.

“Cor! Where did you get that from?” Weskham turns red.

“Please, Wesk, I have already seen you naked. We were traveling together. Remember?” Cor flips through the pages again, “but what I didn't know was that you were a model for the Playgirl. And you see… they also asked me. So, any tips?” He turns the magazine 90° degrees around, looking at the double page.  
“Really impressive. Wanna see?” He looks at Weskham on the screen.

“No and no. You are the Marshal, do I have to remind you?”

“Yes, but you were the advisor of the Crown Prince back then, soo…..”

Weskham sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose. “ Cor, please put that away. It was a sin of my youth.”

“Sin is correct. I mean, you were the highlight of the year. Getting a whole issue for yourself.”

“Cor, I swear to the Astrals, if you come to Altissia, I will cook you your least favorite food,” Weskham threatens.

“My least favorite food are peas, and you know that it’s forbidden to serve them to me. By law (literally).”

“But you also don't like Brussel Sprouts.”

“Only when you cook them. Ignis makes some that are to kill for.”

On the screen, Weskham fumes.

“You little…. Wait till you get here. You aren't old enough for me to not spank you.”

“Spanking. Rather kinky. But I would call all of you ‘Daddy’, if you want it.”Cor grinned mischievously.  
“Cor! Your escort is here,” Cid shouts and enters his office. “Get your dirty feet of my desk, brat.”  
The mechanic pushes his legs of the desk.

“That were my legs, not my feet. And they are clean.” Cor pokes his tongue out at him.

Cid rolles with his eyes.  
“Get off.”

“Oky, old man.”He turns towards the laptop. “Bye, Daddy,” he says cheekily and closes it, cutting off Weskham’s telling-off.  
With a little swagger, he walks out of the garage towards the Glaives, who are waiting at the car to bring him back to the Crown City.

“Bye, Cid,” he waves and gets into the car.

Cid only shakes his head fondly and walks back into his office once the car moves out of the parking spot.  
He opens his laptop again.  
The video chat was still running, Weskham breathing heavy.

“He is gone. Hasn't changed much, has he?”  
“No. Hrmpfh.”  
“Talk to you soon?”  
“Yes, good bye Cid,” Weskham says and the screen goes black.  
Cid closes the laptop.


End file.
